21 choses qu'un pays n'a PAS le droit de faire
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Et un pays n'a pas le droit de tout faire, alors pour se moquer un peu, les autres vont écrire une petite liste de ce qu'il n'a PAS le droit de faire. Le premier à se faire cibler est Angleterre!
1. Angleterre

_Hello guys! Peut-être que vous les avez déjà lus mais mes "26 choses" version Mentalist ont eu du succès donc aujourd'hui même je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas le refaire pour Hetalia ?_

_Alors voici sans tarder le numéro 1 de cette série : Igirisu 3 _

_Si vous voulez un personnage en particulier, faites-moi signe dans les reviews, bonne lecture._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Himapapa-Hetalia-pas à moi-triste_

_Capitaine Awesome, la fille qui commence plein de trucs sans jamais les finir _

**_21 choses qu'Angleterre n'a PAS le droit de faire !_**

1- Arthur n'a pas le droit de maudire quelqu'un…

2- Et de dire après que c'était l'un de ses frères.

3- Arthur n'a pas le droit de faire un trou dans le tunnel sous la manche…

4- Le jour où le meeting a lieu chez lui.

5- Arthur n'a pas le droit de refuser les visites des autres.

6- Il ne doit pas non plus interdire le mot « indépendance » chez lui

7- Arthur n'a pas le droit de donner des surnoms méchants,

8- Mais il doit accepter tous ceux qui lui seront attribués (Iggy, Lapin, Arty, Opium…)

9- Angleterre n'a pas le droit de déclarer la guerre à France

10- Ni à Amérique

11- Ni à Chine

12- Ni à l'un de ses frères

13- En fait il ne doit déclarer la guerre à personne.

14- Arthur ne doit JAMAIS faire à manger à qui que se soit

15- Il ne doit pas non plus se moquer de la nourriture des autres.

16- Quand Angleterre va en Amérique, il doit aller dire bonjour à Amérique ET Canada, oui, Canada existe

17- Arty doit éviter de boire, même de l'eau parce qu'on ne sait jamais

18- Il ne doit pas non plus parler avec ses « amis imaginaires » en compagnie des autres parce qu'il les fait flipper

19- Il ne doit pas non plus chanter sa chanson pour invoquer des esprits

20- En fait le mieux ça serait qu'il ne fasse pas de magie du tout.

_Angleterre arriva à ce moment-là dans la pièce et Amérique eut le réflexe de cacher la feuille le plus vite possible. Comme apparemment trop énervé, l'anglais ne prêta pas attention à l'étatsunien et se dirigea droit vers France :_

\- **_Hey you stupid frog ! I will never agree with that !_**

\- **_De quoi tu parles mon lapin ?_**

\- **_I'm not your fucking rabbit ! _****_Did you forget it ?_**

_Il tendit au français une feuille, une photocopie d'un certificat de mariage._

\- **_Mais mon amour, tu as signé de ton plein gré ! Même si tu étais bourré tu as accepté !_**

\- **_I'm going to kill you…_**

_Arthur sortit précipitamment de la pièce et Francis put reprendre la feuille afin d'y ajouter une dernière ligne._

21- Arthur n'a pas le droit de demander le divorce ou se séparer de _France_

_Content, il accrocha la feuille dans la salle de meeting et il partit._


	2. France

_**Hey! Après les réponses positives que vous avez donné au premier, voici le second. J'en posterai un tous les mois. Alors, qui sera le suivant ?**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

\- This bloody wanker…

\- Tu penses que France va être énervé ?

\- Of course Spain !

\- Kesesese , je vais pouvoir avoir ce que je veux de lui !

\- Fusososososo !

1- Francis n'a plus le droit d'écrire des listes de choses à ne pas faire.

2- Il doit arrêter de faire ses bruits étranges tels que « Honhonhon » et autres.

3- Iol n'a pas le droit de se vanter de ses vins ou de sa gastronomie

4- Sauf s'il partage avec les autres.

5- France n'a pas le droit de se moquer de la nourriture d'Angleterre qui est très raffinée et au-delà de tout

6- Il n'a pas le droit non plus de se moquer des amis magiques de ce dernier parce qu'ils existent YOU BASTARD !

\- Arthur, je pense qu'on va continuer, d'accord ?

\- Tu as l'air un peu énervé mi amigo ….

\- GO ON !

7- Franny n'a plus le droit de se laisser pousser la barbe et de faire peur à ses amis

8- Il n'a pas le droit non plus de mettre une robe et de draguer ses amis

9- Francis n'a pas le droit de draguer ses amis tout court.

10- Il doit arrêter de vouloir conquérir tout le monde sous prétexte qu'il est « le grand-frère » du monde

11- Francis n'a pas le droit de cracher sur la reine d'Angleterre.

12- Ni sur Angela Merkel

13- Ni sur Barack Obama

14- Ni sur François Hollande

15- Ni sur aucun dirigeant parce que la révolution française est finie depuis un moment merde !

\- When did he THIS FUCKIN' FROG !

\- Kesesese, Franny c'est une folle dans sa tête, Luddy a essayé de le tuer quand il a craché sur Angela !

16- France doit arrêter de se vanter de la réussite de ses enfants , même s'ils ont vraiment réussi

17- Il doit aussi arrêter de se promener nu parce que ses régions ont marre d'aller le chercher en prison.

18- Francis doit être fidèle à Arthur, sinon il va le castrer

19- Il doit acclamer la bière de Gilbert

20- Et arrêter d'essayer de copier les tomates d'Antonio qui sont inimitables !

France arriva à ce moment avec un haut parleur dans les mains, il n'avait pas l'air très content.

21- Francis doit arrêter de faire la grève pour tout et n'importe quoi, c'est chiant à la fin !


	3. Russie

**_Oui, oui, je suis encore en vie. PAS FRAPPER LA MADAME QUI ECRIT, SINON ELLE VA PLUS POUVOIR ECRIRE! Donc voici les chapitres d'avril et mai. Ouais, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Si vous êtes encore là pour me lire, sachez que je vous aime. 3 _**

**_Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome, aidée de l'Eminence Grise (merci chérie 3)_**

**_21 choses que Russie n'a PAS le droit de faire (et encore, 21 choses c'est assez peu, mais bon)_**

1- Russie n'a pas le droit de faire peur aux autres pays

2- Il n'a pas le droit non d'envahir d'autres pays

3- Il n'a pas le droit de vouloir reformer l'URSS

4- Même si Biélorussie est partante

5- Il n'a pas le droit de sortir son truc magique là… enfin son baguette robinet *

6- Ni d'essayer de frapper les gens avec des fleurs de tournesol

7- En fait il a pas le droit de frapper les autres, c'est MAL

8- Il a pas le droit de détruire les chaises des autres

9- Ni de se jeter d'un avion en criant « VODKAAAAAAAAA » … (Mais si ça lui fait mal, pourquoi pas)

10- Il n'a pas le droit de vouloir détruire les USA

11- Ni d'utiliser d'arme nucléaire sur ce même pays

12- Ni sur aucun pays d'ailleurs (c'est MAAAALLLL)

13- Ivan n'a pas le droit d'utiliser Canada comme chaise (c'est MON chapeau)

14- Il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser son écharpe de la mort contre Amérique

15- Il n'a pas le droit non plus d'appeler les fantômes de ces anciens généraux pour le sauver

16- Il n'a pas le droit d'essayer de tuer Chine

17- Ni Amérique

18- Ni l'un des pays baltiques

19- Ni aucun pays et- mec, tu penses pas que tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi cruel, nan ?

20- Russie n'a pas droit de laisser son cœur s'échapper de sa cage thoracique, c'est vraiment creepy ça !

« Amerika, qu'est-ce que tu écris ? Demanda Russie en entrant dans la salle de meeting.

\- HAHAHA, je fais un truc de HERO, tu peux pas comprendre. »

Une aura noire entoura Russie qui fixa l'américain et se mit à rire. Alfred prit le crayon, écrivit une dernière chose et partit en courant, comme un HEROOOOO, of course.

21- Russie doit arrêter de faire ses KOLKOLKOL à la noix, c'est vraiment le pire


	4. Romano

**_21 choses que Romano n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

1- Romano n'a pas le droit d'insulter tout le monde

2- Ni d'inventer des insultes pour insulter tout le monde

3- Ni inventer des surnoms pour insulter tout le monde

4- En gros, Romano devrait essayer d'être poli

5- Lovino doit arrêter de manger autant de tomates…

6- … surtout si elles ont été volées à Espagne

7- Il doit arrêter de détester Allemagne

8- Et France

9- Et Russie ( mais lui c'est compréhensif)

10- Et toutes les autres personnes qu'il n'aime pas

11- Romano ne doit pas attaquer les gens avec sa moustache

12- Ni même avec des tomates (ce qui se rapporte au numéro 4)

13- D'ailleurs Romano ne doit JAMAIS, au grand jamais, utiliser de grenades

14- Romano ne doit plus emmêler sa mèche ( qui est sa zone érogène) avec celle de son frère

15- Et après refuser l'aide d'Allemagne

16- Romano ne doit pas cracher (au sens propre et figurer) sur les nourritures des autres

17- Romano doit arrêter de pousser ses "chigiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" à tout bout de champ (même si Espagne trouve ça super mignon)

18- Si il mouille encore son lit, Lovi n'a pas le droit d'accuser les animaux de la forêt

19- Il n'a pas le droit de partir en pleurant parce que son frère ne l'aime plus….

20- Surtout si c'est pour aller attaquer Allemagne avec une moustache

Espagne écrivait sa liste en plein meeting, il en avait rein à du super héros d'Amérique. Il regarde Romano qui s'était endormi et la dernière ligne luit vint naturellement.

21- Romano ne doit jamais arrêter d'être aussi mignon


	5. Veneziano

_**Wow!Vous dire que cette fiction a eu de bon écho ça serait peu dire parce que je m'y attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout. Donc je vous remercie du fond du coeur de me lire et de me laisser des reviews des fois. Vous aurez remarqué que les chapitre sont postés irrégulièrement et ça sera un nouvelle particularité de cette fic'. Fuck it ! **_

_**Donc attendez vous à voir débouler des chapitres n'importe comment, un par semaine, par jour, par mois ou pire encore XD Je devrais être désolée de ce rythme mais je le suis pas *examens oblige* **_

_**N'oubliez pas de me suggérer un personnage, ou deux, je suis là pour répondre à vos attentes et vous faire rire. En espérant que vous allez bien, bonne lecture !**_

_**Capitaine Awesome 3 3 love**_

**_21 choses que Veneziano n'a PAS le droit de faire _**

1- Italie n'a pas le droit de pleurer dès qu'il n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose

2- Encore plus quand il appelle Allemagne à la rescousse

3- Il n'a pas le droit de se faire passer pour la fée des tomates

4- Il n'a pas le droit non plus de fuir dès qu'il en a l'occasion

5- Surtout quand c'est pour déserter en temps de guerre...

6- Il ne doit d'ailleurs pas toucher aux bombes

7- Ni aux tanks

8- Ni à aucune arme

9- L'idéal c'est qu'Italie laisse tomber la guerre une bonne fois pour toutes

10- Feli doit arrêter de construire des drapeaux blancs en permanence

11- Arrêter de draguer des filles en permanence

12- Arrêter de faire des pâtes en permanence

13- En fait Italie, il faudrait que t'arrêtes de faire des choses étranges en permanence

14- TU NE DOIS AIMER QUE TON FRERE ROMANO ET NE PLUS PARLER A L'AUTRE-

Allemagne leva les yeux vers Romano qui venait d'arriver et avait commencé à écrire à toute vitesse sur sa liste. Il allait prendre la parole quand l'italien cria un « chigiiiiiiiii » et partit en courant. Il secoua la tête et aller reprendre quand Espagne vint le saluer. France en profita pour sortir d'un trou ( ?!) et prit le crayon pour ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice

15- Il doit venir rendre visite à son Grand frère France plus souvent…

16- Et accepter de devenir sien honhonhon…

Ce furent les « honhonhon » qui attirèrent l'attention de Ludwig. France et Espagne partirent en courant. L'allemand se demande ce qu'ils avaient tous et attendit l'arrivée d'éventuelles autres personnes.

« EN ENFEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! »

Bon bah voilà la nouvelle personne…

« Monsieur Rome… »

Et « monsieur Rome » écrivit sur la liste, ce qui fit soupirer Allemagne.

17- Tu ne dois jamais arrêter de dessiner ni de chanter

18- Jamais arrêter d'être un italien, un vrai ! Avec toutes les femmes et les hommes qui vont avec, les pasta, les guerres etc

Et Rome disparut. Allemagne reprit son crayon, bien décidé à finir.

19- Italie doit arrêter de s'attirer des ennuis

20- Et ne pas approcher sa tête près de celle de son frère sinon leurs mèches s'emmêlent (et oui !)

21- Veneziano devrait arrêter de s'entourer de personnes aussi étranges…


	6. Prusse

_Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour pour poster ce petit chapitre et ensuite repartir à la vitesse de l'éclair. 'ai bientôt le brevet toussa mais en voyant vos si gentilles reviews, j'ai craqué._

_Voici donc le tant attendu Prusse! Proposez-moi un perso' dans les reviews, bisous et merci merci merci 3_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Himapapa - pas à moi- tristesse_

**_21 choses que Prusse n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

1- Prusse n'a pas le droit de crier qu'il est génial pendant meeting

2- Ou devant des personnages importants comme la chancelière allemande

3- Il n'a pas le droit d'essayer de vendre des faux papiers avec la nationalité prussienne

4- Il n'a pas le droit de vouloir un bout de l'Allemagne parce que « l'Awesome moi était là en premier kesesese ! »

5- Prusse n'a pas le droit d'écrire des choses fausses dans ses journaux

6- Pour ensuite les utiliser contre des pays

7- Gilbert n'a pas le droit de monter des coups bizarres avec ses amis bizarres

8- Il n'a pas le droit non plus d'en faire tout seul

9- En bref, Prusse n'a pas le droit de faire des conneries

10- Prusse n'a pas le droit de boire toutes les bières

11- Ou de manger toutes les wurst

12- Il n'a pas le droit d'insulter Autriche

13- Ou d'aller le voir dans le but de l'insulter

14- Le mieux serait qu'il arrête de parler à Autriche, le monde en serait plus heureux

Prusse passa dans le salon de la maison qu'il partageait avec Allemagne. Il y vit son frère et…. Autriche ? Ils avaient l'air concentré sur un papier.

15- Prusse doit arrêter de parler aussi fort

16- De parler au mur comme si c'était le « vieux Fritz » parce que c'est franchement flippant

17- Gilbert doit arrêter de se vanter de savoir jouer de la flute

18- De se vanter de son petit frère

19- De se vanter de sa grandeur

20- D'essayer de rentrer dans l'EU parce que NON, ce n'est plus un pays

Prusse arriva par derrière et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Allemagne et il partit en riant.

21- Prusse doit absolument arrêter de rire, pour l'amour du ciel, plus de « KESESESESESE ! »


	7. Amérique

_**Bonjour, parce qu'à trois heures du mat' c'est bel et bien le matin. Donc je suis là avec le chapitre numéro je sais pas combien de cette fanfic'.**_

_**Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps mais j'étais chez de la famille (j'y suis toujours) mais je n'avais pas récupéré le début de la liste.**_

_**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, et que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bisous ! **_

_**PS: je poste depuis mon portable, donc si vous trouvez des fautes de frappe vous savez pourquoi.**_

_21 choses qu'Amerique n'a PAS le droit de faire (mais qu'il fera quand même)_

_1- Amérique n'a pas le droit de manger des hamburgers durant un meeting_

_2- Il n'a pas le droit de manger des frites durant un meeting_

_3- Il n'a pas le droit de boire des milkshakes durant un meeting_

_4- En fait Amérique n'est pas autorisé à manger ou boire durant un meeting_

_5- Alfred n'a pas le droit de faire des plans où il est le seul à faire quelque chose_

_6- Il n'a pas le droit de crier partout qu'il est le « HEROOOO ! »_

_7- Il doit également arrêter avec son rire, il est très agaçant…_

_8- Il doit aussi se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'est pas toujours le number one_

_9- Donc, il n'a plus le droit de le crier partout_

_10- Amérique n'a pas le droit d'inviter Japon chez lui pour regarder des films d'horreur (Désolé Alfred-san)_

_11- Il n'a pas le droit de « geeker » sur un jeu plusieurs jours d'affilé_

_12- Alfred doit arrêter de se moquer des amis pas imaginaires du tout d'Angleterre..._

_13- ... Pour ensuite dire que les aliens existent (n'importe quoi !) _

_14- Le hamburger n'étant pas une nourriture saine, il doit arrêter d'en manger à tous les repas_

_15- Il doit aussi arrêter de mettre son drapeau partout parce que c'est assez agaçant à la fin..._

_16- Amerika doit arrêter d'approcher Russie de toutes les façons possibles , non, ils ne sont pas amis..._

_17- D'ailleurs, il n'a pas le droit de sortir des armes sans raison parce que c'est autorisé chez lui_

_18- Ah, et Canada étant un pays à part entière, il ne doit pas lui mettre son drapeau sur la figure (déjà que c'est compliqué sans... ) _

_Canada, qui venait d'écrire ce 18 ème point, se frotta le front à cet horrible souvenir._

_Les autres pays présents observaient la liste avec un air satisfait. Depuis que l'Américain les énervait..._

_Angleterre, celui qui avait supervisé le tout, prit le crayon une fois de plus pour y inscrire ; _

_19- Alfred doit arrêter de tout faire dans la démesure, c'est trèèès grossier _

_20- Et il doit demander la parole avant de la prendre (Allemagne qui venait d'avoir vent de cette liste avait sauté sur l'occasion)_

_«Hey les vieux, what's up ?! Cria le principal intéressé puis il partit sans attendre de réponse »_

_21- Amérique doit RESPECTER ses aînés ! _


	8. Allemagne

_**Bonjour ! Et oui, c'est moi, Capitaine Awesome qui n'est (malheureusement) pas morte. D'abord, excusez-moi de mon absence, c'est inadmissible ! Ensuite, je suis de retour avec, normalement, 14 chapitres de "21 choses qu'un pays n'a PAS le droit de faire".'Fin... Un par jour pendant toutes les vacances, si c'est pas génial ça ?**_

_**Concernant le reste... On va pas en parler, d'accord ? Demandez-moi dans les reviews qui vous voulez ensuite, j'essayerais de les faire en priorité. En tout cas, normalement demain c'est Espagne ou Japon. **_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture !**_

**_21 choses qu'Allemagne n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

1- 1- Allemagne n'a pas le droit de prendre le contrôle d'un meeting

2- Il n'a pas le droit de se mettre à crier pour un « oui » ou pour un « non »

3- WEST N'A PAS LE DROIT D'ABANDONNER LA BIERE POUR UN JAPONAIS

4- WEST N'A PAS LE DROIT DE REPRENDRE SON SUPER GENIALISSIME GRAND FRERE

5- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

« Prusse ! Arrête ça ! On n'a que 21 choses, pas des centaines ! Râla France.

\- Veee ! Grand frère France a raison, je vais écrire des choses moi aussi ! » trancha Italie en prenant le stylo des mains de Prusse.

Allemagne qui passait par là, comme de par hasard, se cacha derrière la porte et regarda l'étrange groupe écrire sur cette si mystérieuse feuille.

5- Allemagne ne doit pas dénigrer les drapeaux blancs, parce qu'ils sont la solution à tout

6- Il ne doit pas faire peur à Italie, parce qu'Italie est son ami !

7- LE BOUFFEUR DE PATATES DOIT RESTER DANS SON PAYS DE MERDE

8- AVEC SON FRERE DE MERDE

9- SA CHANCELIERE DE MERDE

10- ET SES SOLDATS DE MERDE.

11- LE BUVEUR DE BIERE DOIT ARRETER DE VENIR EN ITALIE, PARCE QU'IL N'EST PAS LA BIENVENUE BORDEL !

12- ET SURTOUT, IL DOIT ARRETER DE RESTER AVEC VENEZIANO, SINON JE VAIS DEVOIR UTILISER LES GRANDS MOYENS SUR LUI EEEEEEEE

« Grand frère ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Veneziano, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Putain ! »

Et c'est sur ce mot très poli que Romano partit en coup de vent alors que Russie écrivait une phrase et sortait à son tour.

13- Allemagne devrait penser à ne faire plus qu'un avec Russie !

14- Parce que c'est une TRES bonne idée de ne faire plus qu'un avec Russie, da ?

« Amigos… Qui a écrit le 13 et le 14 ? demande Espagne, qui commençait (légèrement) à flipper.

\- Aaaah… Antonio, fais nous plaisir et continue cette liste, d'accord ? soupira France.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Je ne connais pas trop Alemania !

\- CONTINUE LA LISTE ! »

15- Alemania ne doit pas tout prendre au sérieux et être plus détendu parfois

16- Il ne devrait pas travailler autant

17- Il doit d'ailleurs arrêter d'être sérieux TOUT LE TEMPS

18- Et devrait penser à aider les autres pays qui en ont besoin, comme Grecia ou… Espana !

19- Alemania, amigo, tu devrais arrêter d'aller en Italie. Tu fais peur à mon petit Romano et je ne veux pas de problème avec toi, donc… Por favor ?

Japon, qui jusque là n'avait pas pris la parole, demanda poliment à Espagne le stylo ainsi que la liste.

20- Allemagne-san devrait arrêter de lire ses livres pornographiques.

21- Allemagne-san doit arrêter de surveiller tout et tout le monde, surtout si c'est pour s'énerver contre Italie après.

Japon se leva avec la liste et se dirigea vers la porte, il la donna à Allemagne et partit sans un mot. France, Espagne, Prusse et Italie surent au moment où Allemagne releva les yeux qu'ils étaient morts.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'AI DE LA FAMILLE EN BAVIERE ! NE ME TUE PAS ! »


	9. Japon

_**Hello ! Comme promis me revoici avec une nouvelle liste concernant Japon cette fois. Cette liste est différente, parce que ce ne sont pas des interdictions et ils étaient tellement à écrire cette liste (Japon est très aimé on dirait) que c'est parti en cacahuètes au 4 ou 5.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et BONNE LECTURE !**_

_**CapitaineAwesome.**_

**_21 choses que Japon A le droit de faire et DEVRAIT faire, parce que franchement Japon…utilise tes droits !_**

**_1-_******Japon a le droit d'exprimer son opinion pendant les meetings

**_2-_******Il a le droit de le faire pendant les débats aussi

**_3-_******Il a également le droit de le faire quand on lui pose une question

**_4-_******Ou quand on lui demande son avis

**_5-_******Bref, Japon a le droit de donner son opinion, même négatif, quand il le veut

6- Japon a le droit de disputer Chine qui copie ses prooooo

7- Japon devrait arrêter de copier les produits de Chine aru

8- Mais non Japon ! C'est lui qui triche sur toi, tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose !

9- Japon. Je sais que c'est difficile mais il va falloir changer ton alimentation. Je t'aiderais même s'il faut pour ça que j'arrête de boire de la bière et manger des wurst. Je suis avec toi, Japon.

10- KESESESE, HEY PETIT. TU AS LE DROIT DE DEMANDER A WEST DE TE LAISSER FAIRE TON PETIT REGIME TOUT SEUL !

11- ARRETE DE MANGER MES TOMATES AVEC LE CONNARD BOUFFEUR DE PATATES

12- Japon a le droit de regarder des films d'horreur avec moiiiii !

13- Il a déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas, idiot ! Japon, tu as le droit de refuser de passer du temps avec Amérique si tu préfères le passer avec moi. Enfin… si tu veux… c'est pas co-

14- AH ! Japon ! Tu as le droit de venir à ma très célèbre Japan Expo à Paris quand tu le veux ! Je sais bien que la compagnie d'Angleterre doit être horrible

15- Japon a le droit de passer la journée avec moi dans mes ruines, en caressant plein de petits chats

16- Quoi ? Laisse tomber Grèce ! Tout le monde sait bien que Japon me préfère !

Alors que la plupart des personnes ayant écrit la liste commençait à se battre, Japon entra en saluant tout le monde poliment et prit la liste.

« Nooooon ! Japan, tu ne dois pas lire cette liste pour le momeeent ! hurla Amérique.

\- Arrête de lui donner des ordres, idiot ! » contra Angleterre en reprenant le stylo de force des mains de Turquie.

17- Japon devrait arrêter de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par des idiots comme Amérique ou Chine

« Comment ça « idiot » aru ? demanda Chine.

\- As YOU being an idiot. » Répondit Angleterre.

Et ils se remirent à se battre, oubliant totalement Japon qui décida de finir lui –même sa propre liste (quand je vous dis que cette liste est spéciale).

18- Japon pense que les autres pays devraient arrêter de se battre en ce qui le concerne.

19- Toutes les décisions que Japon devrait prendre sont réfléchies pendant de longues semaines par son gouvernement, bien qu'il ne tombât pas toujours sur un accord.

20- En attendant, Japon devrait retourner chez lui et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Encore une fois.

Japon laissa la feuille sur la table et salua ses amis, puisqu'il ne savait pas qu'il y avait 21 choses. Une ombre passa et écrivit la dernière règle :

21- KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL


	10. Qui ça ?

**_Hello ! Aujourd'hui, je m'attaque à un personnage que j'aime beaucoup ; Canada. Croyez-moi, cette liste a été très facile à écrire. Sûrement mon amour pour lui... _**

**_Bonne lecture, merci pour vos reviews !_**

**_CapitaineAwesome_**

**_21 choses que Canada n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

1- Q

2- U

3- I

4- E

5- S

6- T

7- D

8- O

9- N

10- C

11- C

12- E

13- C

14- A

15- N

16- A

17- D

18- A

19- ?

20- ?

Canada soupira et écrivit la dernière recommandation

21- Je suis Canada, le deuxième pays le plus grand du monde…

_**HAHAHAHAHA ! Ne me tuez pas, mais ceci est ce qu'on appelle un TROLL. **_

_**Sérieusement, j'en referai peut être un sur Canachou, et plus sérieux cette fois. Demain vous aurez le droit à deux pays (si j'ai pas trop la flemme) ; Espagne et Chine. Bisous ! Capitaine Awesome.**_


	11. Espagne

_**Hello guys, 'sup ? Alors concernant ma blague de flemmarde d'hier, on dirait que vous avez pas trop aimé. Ou que vous ne l'avez pas lue. Anyway, peut être que j'en referai, parce que ça m'éclate de faire ce genre de choses. Concernant la liste de Canada ; elle sera peut-être refaite, mais dans longtemps. Si je tiens mon rythme de une par jour pendant les vacances et deux par semaine pendant les cours, du coup Canada c'est pour la semaine du 14 au 20 mars si tout va bien. Ne me détestez pas, s'il vous plait !**_

_**Nous sommes ici avec Espagne, et avec un GROS sous-entendu de SpaMano. Demain, c'est au tour de Chine, suivi de Belgique.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Réponses aux (alcooliques) anonymes :**_

_**Kken : Hey ! Merci, ta review est adorable ! D'ailleurs, j'ai fait Japon avant Espagne rien que parce que tu l'avais demandé XD J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci et que tu me lis toujours. Merciii !**_

_**elannaelrondiel: AAAAANW ! Merci ! J'essaye de la faire drôle, sinon elle serait pas dans humour hein, et surtout parce que je sais pas ce que "sérieux" veut dire. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours, merciiiiii !**_

**_21 choses qu'Espagne n'a PAS le droit de faire (ou je lui donne un coup de tête dont il va se souvenir)_**

1- Espagne n'a pas le droit d'arriver en retard aux meetings de merde

2- Et dire ensuite en guise « d'excuse » qu'il était en train de faire la sieste

3- Encore plus s'il prend son putain d'air niais, aussi niais que celui de VENEZIANO

4- Espagne n'a pas le droit d'appeler Romano « son petit Lovi chéri » parce que Romano n'est ni petit, ni sien, connard

5- Espagne n'a pas le droit de garder toutes ses tomates pour lui

6- Ou d'harceler Romano pour qu'il vienne chez lui

7- Ou de sauter sur Romano pour lui faire des câlins

8- Bref, ce connard aux tomates n'a pas le droit de NUIRE à Romano.

9- Il n'a pas le droit non plus de draguer des filles

10- Voire même des garçons, putain

11- En fait, reste chez toi et n'en sort plus. Ca nous fera à tous des vacances.

12- Espagne n'a pas le droit de suivre les règles 9 et 10, honhonhon

13- Et il ne doit pas refuser de passer du temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis

14- Espagne n'a pas le droit de refuser une bonne bouteille de bière allemande, KESESESESE

15- Il n'a pas le droit non plus de se faire d'autres « amigos » que nous

16- Espagne devrait arrêter d'être ami avec cet idiot d'aristocrate

17- Et arrêter de parler TOUT LE TEMPS

18- Cet idiot n'a pas le droit de m'insulter, moi et tout mon pays

Les trois pays relevèrent la tête pour voir que c'était bel et bien Angleterre qui écrivait sur la liste.

« Mon lapin ! cria France.

\- Shut up ! répondit Angleterre, je suis juste passé écrire cette ligne. Je repars maintenant, wankers. »

Et c'est sur ces gentils mots qu'Angleterre repartit, sous les insultes de Romano et les « Kesesese » alors qu'Italie entrait en suppliant de le laisser écrire je cite « une chose trèèèèèès importante ».

19- Espagne ne doit jamais arrêter de faire ses plats délicieux

20- Ou cuisiner des pasta pour Italie et Romano.

Espagne, parce que c'est toujours le cas avec l'écriture des listes et que c'est toujours une étrange coïncidence, arriva dans la salle de meeting où se tenaient Romano, Prusse, France et Italie. Ces derniers optèrent pour un repli stratégique en silence, alors que Romano, crayon en main, se démenait pour cacher la liste.

« Loviiii ! Montre-moi ce que tu caches ! plaida Espagne.

\- Non ! Va te faire foutre, connard ! hurla Romano. »

Espagne fit une moue triste et lorsque que Romano lui dit qu'il pourrait la voir dès qu'il aurait fini, il lui fit un grand sourire. Rageur et aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Romano lui lança la feuille à la figure, lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre et sortit.

21- Espagne doit vraiment arrêter d'être aussi beau quand il sourit, c'est chiant.


	12. Chine

_**Hello there ! Hum oui je sais, je suis en retard, très en retard. J'ai une excuse ; excuse familiale ! Dit comme ça c'est pas terrible mais je n'y peux rien. En plus, je dois faire mes devoirs... Donc voici la liste sur Chine.**_

_**Je m'excuse en avance ; je connais pas trop trop Chine, j'en suis pas fan non plus (les ennemis d'Iggy sont mes ennemis aussi ) mais j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais. (Je vais aller écrire celle de Belgique, comme ça je serai pas en retard).**_

_**Bonne lecture, merci de vos reviews adorables 3**_

**_21 choses que Chine n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

_1-__Tu dois rejoindre Russie KOLKOLKOL_

_2-__Ne faire qu'un avec Russie_

_3-__Devenir Russe_

_4-__Faudrait qu'on empêche ce mec de s'approcher des listes… Occupe-toi en Chine._

_5-__Chine doit arrêter de mettre « aru » à la fin de ses phrase, ce n'est pas mignon_

_6-__Chine doit arrêter de faire des choses parce que c'est mignon_

_7-__En fait, Chine doit arrêter de se croire mignon parce que certains pays se posent des questions du genre « Chine… c'est un… une… fille ? »_

_8-__Chine n'a pas le droit de garder TOUS les pandas pour lui tout seul_

_9-__Et se défendre en disant que c'est chez lui que les pandas sont le plus heureux_

_10-__Chine-san… vous devriez peut-être arrêter de me voler mes concepts _

_11-__Et ensuite dire qu'ils viennent de vous et de m'accuser de les avoir volés._

_12-__HEY CHINA ! ARRÊTE DE REPRODUIRE MES PRODUITS ! JE SUIS LE HÉROS, C'EST PAS HEROIQUE DE VOLER LES AUTRES DRUFUUUU !_

_13-__ET EN PLUS TU M'AS VOLE MA PLACE DE NUMBER ONE ?! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !_

_14-__En fait Chine, de la part du monde entier : tu n'as pas le droit de reproduire les produits des autres_

_15-__Et Chine doit arrêter de vouloir conquérir la France, ne pense pas que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège…_

_16-__ Chine doit arrêter de refuser le fait que je sois son GRAND FRERE, parce que je le suis._

_17-__Il devrait d'ailleurs prendre exemple sur moi._

_18-__China devrait commencer à respecter Angleterre_

_19-__Puisque tout le monde sait qu'il lui ait supérieur !_

_20-__Veee, Chine, pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes presque tout le monde ? C'est pas bien !_

_La plupart des personnes présentes soupirèrent en chœur, Italie avait l'habitude d'utiliser des numéros pour mettre des trucs inutiles._

_« Si le xiānshēng ne t'aime pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Remarqua Hong Kong. Et qu'est ce que l'anglais fait là ?_

\- _Je mets mes ordres, comme vous tous. Répondit Angleterre._

\- _Qui veut des spécialités chinoises ? Je les ai achetées dans le China Town d'en face." Déclara Chine en souriant, les mains pleines. _

_21-__Chine devrait arrêter de construire des China Town partout, mais c'est assez pratique donc bon…_


	13. Belgique

_**Bonsoir ! Me revoici avec le chapitre... de Belgique, ça c'est un bon nom de chapitre. J'ai passé l'après-midi à l'écrire parce que j'avais pas trop d'idées. Y'a-t-il des belges parmi mes lecteurs d'ailleurs ? Parce que je suis une nordiste, et que... bref, vous allez voir. J'AIME LA BELGIQUE HEIN !**_

_**Aussi, je sens une punition qui va pas tarder à arriver alors si demain y'a pas de chapitres, c'est que j'ai été punie... HAHAHAHA !**_

_**Bonne lecture, merci de vos reviews !**_

_**Capitaine Awesome.**_

**_21 choses que Belgique n'a PAS le droit de faire._**

Plusieurs nations étaient réunies devant une feuille blanche, se regardant dans les blancs des yeux dans un lourd silence. Ils réfléchissaient à des défauts de Belgique, mais la jeune femme était tellement sympathique et douce qu'ils séchaient.

« On peut mettre qu'elle devrait arrêter d'être obsédée par ses gaufres ? Proposa France.

\- Oui, et après ? C'est bien beau mais c'est pas assez. Trancha Luxembourg, avec énervement.

\- On peut écrire qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi gentille peut être… ?

\- Tais-toi, connard aux tomates, tu racontes que de la merde. »

A ce moment, un étranger entra dans la pièce, assez déterminé. Il prit la feuille et le crayon et se mit à écrire furieusement.

1- Belgique doit rester à sa place de belge (c'est-à-dire en Belgique)

2- Elle doit arrêter d'essayer de conquérir le Nord Pas de Calais

3- Et surtout, elle doit arrêter de nier en souriant avec ses gaufres dans la main

4- Ou avec ses frites dans la main

5- Ou avec sa bière dans la main

6- Belgique, arrête de sourire avec de la bouffe dans les mains bon sang de bonsoir !

7- Belgique doit arrêter de croire que ses frites sont les meilleures… Bon… C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas dégoutantes non plus mais NON

8- Belgique doit arrêter de détruire le français avec son accent

9- Et elle devrait se mettre d'accord avec tout le monde quand elle change des mots du genre GSM au lieu de dire « téléphone portable »

10- Ah et, elle fait peur quand elle fait sa schizophrène parfois, ça la réussit pas d'avoir changé de nationalité autant de fois.

11- Elle devrait aussi faire un petit quelque chose pour ses régions qui se détestent entre elles

12- En commençant par choisir UNE langue nationale, par trente-trois plus soixante régionales, UNE

13- Et comme les autres l'ont dit : arrête d'être obséder par tes gaufres

14- Et par tes frères

15- Et rejette Romano correctement, il se fait encore de faux espoirs

16- Et arrête d'être TOUT LE TEMPS gentille, je passe pour le méchant bourré après.

« J'ai terminé les t'cho, vous pouvez continuer vot'liste. »

Et l'homme repartit comme il était entré, pioche à la main, écharpe sur le nez.

« Ce n'était pas Nord Pas de Calais à l'instant ? demanda France, je croyais qu'il était malade pourtant !

\- Il a rempli seize numéros. Fit remarquer Pays-Bas.

\- Pas faux, mais qu'est ce qu'on va mettre pour les 11 autres, amigos ? S'interrogea Espagne.

\- Rien, parce qu'on a pas d'idées. Conclut Romano.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça à notre belle Belgique ! S'indigna France.

\- Ouais… soupirèrent tous les autres en même temps. »

17- Belgique n'a pas le droit de se battre avec Suisse pour savoir qui fait les meilleurs chocolats

18- Elle doit arrêter de sortir des taaaas de bandes-dessinées chaque semaine

19- Elle devrait faire attention avec sa famille royale, parce qu'un jour ça va partir en cacahuètes et se passer comme avec Angleterre (produits dérivés, fans bizarres etc…) si c'est pas déjà le cas

20- Elle doit aussi arrêter de penser que ses plages peuvent être appelées « plages » parce que franchement….

Belgique arriva enfin dans son salon, où étaient rassemblés les pays en question. Elle leur posa des gaufres et se mit à verser le café.

21- Belgique doit arrêter d'être aussi accueillante, parce que ça donne envie aux autres pays de l'envahir.


	14. Pays Bas

_**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va de ouf, un de mes OTP est devenu canon ; j'en pleure des cacahuètes ! En parlant de cacahuètes, cette liste aussi est partie en cacahuètes sur la fin... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! BONNE LECTURE LES ENFANTS ET MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, BIENTOT 50 ! :OOOO JE SUIS HEUREUSE 3**_

_**Capitaine Awesome.**_

**_ 14 et des cendres _****_ 21_****_ choses que Pays Bas n'a PAS le droit de faire._**

_1-__Pays-Bas devrait arrêter d'être aussi avare_

_2-__Et de faire payer aux autres un prix trop élevé…_

_3-__…Juste dans le but de s'enrichir_

_4-__Ou de vendre des armes à ses ennemis_

_5-__Ou d'augmenter subitement ses prix_

_6-__En bref, il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi obsédé par l'argent._

_7-__Pays-Bas devrait aussi se rendre compte que c'est de la faute de Belgique qu'il tient cette fâcheuse tendance et sa façon de gérer ses affaires_

_8-__Et que ce n'est pas « naturel » _

_9-__Pays-Bas n'a PAS le droit de se droguer_

_10-__Ou de trop fumer_

_11-__Et encore plus de le faire comme si c'était normal (non, ça ne l'est pas…)_

_12-__Pays-Bas n'a pas le droit de faire peur aux autres pays_

_13-__Ou de maltraiter Espagne._

_14-__Amigo, tu devrais arrêter de lire ces poèmes romantiques que tu aimes tant, c'est très efféminé… fusososo _

_Soudain, Pays-Bas débarqua dans la pièce, un sécateur à la main et un fouet dans l'autre. Il avait mis un tablier aux couleurs de son pays et ramassa d'un geste vif tous les papiers qu'il y avait sur la table, la liste comprise._

_« Grand Frère ? Commença Luxembourg. »_

_Il ne répondit pas et continua son chemin sous les cris indignés d'Espagne et Belgique et jeta tous les papiers dans sa cheminée._

_« Mais pourquoi ? Pleurnicha Espagne._

\- _ Il va faire froid ce soir, j'avais besoin de chaleur mais je n'ai plus de bois. Racheter du bois coûte trop cher. » Répondit Pays-Bas froidement._

_Le néerlandais finit par s'en aller, laissant les trois pays dans son salon assez perdus pour la première fois depuis l'existence des listes, les 21 choses n'avaient pas pu être remplies…_

_ Lorsque France raccrocha son téléphone portable, il était d'assez mauvaise humeur Espagne, son frère d'arme, avait échoué dans la conception de la liste néerlandaise… Il allait devoir trouver des alliés plus conséquents pour mener à bien la liste suisse…_

_La liste suisse sera-t-elle une déception ? La suite, dans le prochain numéro._


	15. Suisse

_**Devinez qui est de retour après un mois d'absence ? C'est moi ! Je devrais arrêter mais bon, je fais au mieux. Vous gagnez donc un chapitre écrit pendant le cours de maths que j'ai n'a pas du tout écouté #FutureS. **_

_**Y'a des fans de Marvel dans mes lecteurs ? Vous êtes quel team pour Civil War ? Je suis Team Captain America personnellement, je crois que ça se voit à mon pseudo ... Bref ! Merci d'être toujours là et bonne lecture. La prochaine c'est Liechtenstein !**_

_**Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome.**_

_**PS : Si j'ai des lecteurs suisses, sachez (cabas !) que je vous aime.**_

**_21 choses que Suisse n'a PAS le droit de faire._**

1- Suisse n'a pas le droit de tirer sur Italie lorsqu'il passe par son pays

2- Ni sur France (même si on comprend parfois…)

3- Ni sur Allemagne (comment il peut juste tirer sur Allemagne, ce mec fait tellement peur !)

4- Bref, Suisse n'a pas le droit de tirer sur les autres.

5- Il n'a pas le droit d'activer sa barrière de neutralité tout le temps

6- (D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce truc ?)

7- Il devrait arrêter d'être neutre tout le temps

8- De refuser de faire la guerre à chaque fois

9- Ou de refuser d'entre dans l'Union Européenne, parce que ça fait tâche sur la carte…

10- Il devrait arrêter de crier tout temps parce que ça fait peur.

11- Sa relation avec Liechtenstein fait peur aussi… (C'est très INCESTUEUUUUX)

12- Suisse ne doit pas être radin enfin !

13- Surtout lorsque l'on voit toutes les banques qu'il a !

14- En parlant de banque, Suisse ne doit pas laisser tout le monde ouvrir un compte en banque chez lui ,

15- Et ensuite argumenter un fusil à la main « Je suis neutre, alors laissez-moi. »

16- Il doit arrêter de se battre avec Belgique sur le chocolat

17- (Le chocolat suisse est excellent cependant !)

18- Et doit arrêter d'accepter TOUS les gens en exil

19- Même les artistes américains

20- Même les philosophes français (PAS MES PHILOSOOOOOPHES !)

Les voisins de Suisse étaient tous attablés à contre cœur il n'y avait aucune raison pour ne pas faire sa fiche à lui aussi ! Lorsqu'il entendirent un coup de fusil au loin, ils partirent en courant et laissèrent Italie attaché à une chaise avec un drapeau blanc dans une main et la liste dans l'autre. Il hurlait qu'il avait de la famille en Suisse (et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que ce soir vraiment vrai cette fois !). Le dit pays sortit un couteau et détacha Italie qui hurla encore plus. Il menaça alors l'italien avec son couteau désormais devenu tournevis.

21- Par contre, les couteaux suisses sont sympas !


	16. Liechtenstein

**_Hello, je suis de retour ! _**

**_Alors, je crois pouvoir vous dire que cet été, il y aura un rythme de post beaucoup plus régulier qui tournera autour des deux listes par semaine, pour profiter de mes vacances aussi un peu. Donc voilà, j'essaye de rester motivée mais parfois des personnages sont plus compliqués que d'autres comme ici Liech' avec qui j'ai galéré ! _**

**_Laissez-moi des reviews pour me booster, pour me donner votre avis ou pour parler du temps de hors et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~_**

**_Le prochain à passer c'est Luxembourg !)_**

**_21 choses que Liechtenstein n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

1- Je crois que tout le monde ici (c'est-à-dire tous les pays du monde au moins) sont d'accord pour dire que le nom de son pays est un GROS problème.

2- Alors Liech' n'a pas le droit d'attendre de qui que ce soit qu'il sache écrire son nom en entier et sans faute. Nous sommes désolés.

3- Si ce n'est ses propres habitants et Suisse.

4- Liech' n'a pas le droit de vouloir ressembler à ce point à Suisse,

5- Surtout lorsqu'on est une aussi jolie jeune fille qu'elle HONHONHON

6- Et donc, elle n'a plus le droit de se couper les cheveux !

7- On ne connait pas trop Liech' en fait, veee…

8- Il faudrait qu'elle nous parle plus, aux autres pays !

9- Elle n'a pas le droit de voler l'air de l'hymne des autres pays

10- Même si je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça, la reine n'a rien dit…

11- Liech' est tellement adorable qu'elle devrait se laisser faire habiller par d'autres pays

12- (Comme Hongrie et Ukraine par exemple)

13- Elle devrait aussi penser à avoir une armée, ça l'aiderait

14- Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas le droit de faire ami-ami avec les gens et revenir avec ses troupes intactes et un soldat en plus !

15- Et aussi, elle peut inviter les autres pays à sa grande fête le jour de son anniversaire !

16- Il faudrait qu'elle s'invente sa langue une bonne fois pour toute, et arrêtez de s'approprier celle d'Allemagne

17- Elle devrait développer ses industries dans autre chose que la fabrication de fausses dents d'ailleurs…

18- Liech' n'a pas le droit de LOUER son pays pour trois fois rien ! On ne peut pas faire ça, drufuuu !

Les quelques pays présents s'arrêtèrent pour relever la tête en direction de l'américain.

« C'est idiot. Fit remarquer froidement Angleterre.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Elle l'a vraiment fait ! Snoop Dogg devait la louer ! »

Les têtes se redirigèrent vers Suisse, qui regardait la scène d'un air neutre. D'un accord tacite, tous décidèrent de laisser tomber…

19- Même si on sait qu'elle a été acheté par sa famille royale…

20- Enfin bref, Liech' n'a plus le droit de se prostituer !

Cette fois, les têtes se tournèrent d'incompréhension vers France qui venait d'écrire ce deux-neuvième point. Une fois encore, la bêtise française les dépassait, ils laissèrent donc tomber.

21- Pour finir, un petit conseil Liech' : arrête de te laisser envahir par « « « accident » » » par Suisse !

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin suivant, Liechtenstein trouva une feuille posée sur sa commode. Un petit post-it était d'ailleurs collé dessus avec une inscription : « J'étais neutre pendant l'écriture de cette liste. Si elle te fait de la peine, j'irais tirer sur les responsables. Suisse. »


	17. Luxembourg

_**Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Alors oui, il n'y a que 15 choses dans cette liste, mais trouver des choses sur le Luxembourg ou sur le personnage en lui-même qui tiennent la route, c'est horriblement compliqué ! Alors, si vous avez des idées, laissez-les en reviews et je les ajouterai !**_

_**Concernant la liste avec Lili, j'ai rectifié le passage avec le suisse comme langue, parce que c'est vrai que c'est une groooosse bêtise ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer 3**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous, le prochain c'est Autriche et c'est dimanche !**_

**_15 choses que Luxembourg n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

1- Luxembourg doit arrêter d'acheter autant d'accessoires hors de prix

2- Et aussi des vêtements hors de prix

3- En fait, arrête de dépenser ton argent pour ton apparence !

4- Luxembourg n'a donc plus le droit de montrer sa richesse, faut penser aux pauvres 30 secondes.

5- Pour continuer dans l'apparence, Luxembourg doit arrêter d'être aussi élégant

6- Il doit aussi penser à couper sa frange un jour, elle est trop longue !

7- (C'est Belgique qui pense ça, elle s'inquiète pour toi, elle pense que tu ne vois pas bien avec. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer le raffinement, en temps que France, mais elle est trop inquiète pour toi)

8- Luxembourg doit arrêter d'être aussi formel et poli

9- Et comme ses voisins, il doit arrêter de boire autant !

10- Il doit arrêter d'être aussi occupé et donc rater du temps passé en société

11- Et non, passer tout son temps avec son chien c'est pas compté comme la « société »

12- Luxembourg n'a pas le droit de prendre 3 langues officielles, y'a des bornes des limites à pas dépasser enfin !

13- Il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi mystérieux, parce que du coup on le connait pas plus que ça

14- Donc, Luxembourg doit désormais sortir plus souvent et parler aux autres pays

15- Et s'il veut redevenir un territoire français… honhonhon

« France ! Comment oses-tu… ? Demanda Belgique, d'un air choquée.

\- Je faisais simplement une proposition, rien de bien méchant. Sourit perversement le français.

\- Nous n'arriverons jamais à finir la liste. Déclara froidement Pays-Bas.

\- Je suis neutre d'avis. Fit Suisse.

\- Pays-Bas n'a pas tord ! Même moi j'ai un peu de mal à savoir des choses sur lui… Soupira Belgique. »

Alors avec tristesse, la belge se mit à écrire une dernière phrase avant que les pays se dispersent, retournant à leurs occupations :

« Non terminé pour cause de non connaissance de l'espèce luxembourgeoise. Si vous avez des informations à nous communiquer, merci de laisser une note à la suite de cette liste. Toute aide sera la bienvenue, j'ai des gaufres en échange si vous voulez. Merci de votre compréhension. »


	18. Autriche

_**Bien le bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis super contente de les lire même si en ce moment je ne peux pas y répondre... Pour preuve, je suis obligée de poster à 02 heures du mat' en mode ninja ! **_

_**Bref, voici Autriche, un personnage que je n'apprécie pas plus que ça... Mais comme d'habitude, j'ai fait mon maximum pour vous garantir une bonne liste parce que je sais que beaucoup de personnes aiment ce monsieur ~**_

_**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !**_

_**Capitaine Awesome ~**_

_**21 choses qu' Autriche n'a PAS le droit de faire**_

1- Autriche n'a pas le droit de faire son petit aristocrate sans arrêt

2- Il n'a pas le droit de s'énerver en jouant du piano parce que c'est pas crédible

3- Il n'a pas le droit de continuer à s'habiller de façon aussi ringarde

4- Surtout que c'est très dommage, honhonhon

5- Il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi fainéant ou de faire passer ses loisirs avant le travail

6- Autriche n'a pas le droit d'être aussi bien informé sur les sous-vêtements

7- Et c'est de l'harcélement que de recoudre les sous-vêtements des AUTRES

8- (Fais ce que tu veux avec les tiens, mais touche pas ceux des autres)

9- (Même si tu peux prendre ceux de France, c'est pas comme s'il s'en servait beaucoup)

10- Il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi aristo' et être bordélique en même temps, c'est pas compatible bon sang !

11- Pour le bien de West, il n'a plus le droit de l'utiliser comme employé ou donner des ordres

12- Parce que la vraie place d'Autriche est au sol, à me supplier ! KESESESESE !

« Grand frère ! Hurla Allemagne, excédé.  
Veee, il nous prendre des lignes de la liste pour rien… pleurnicha Italie. »

13- Roderich devrait être plus sportif, surtout quand on sait qu'il s'essouffle pour un rien…

14- Donc pour l'instant, il n'a pas le droit d'essayer de se dépêcher en marchant

15- (Il faut penser à sa santé !)

16- Il n'a pas le droit de renier certaines de ses amitiés parce que ça ne l'avantage pas

17- Autriche n'a pas le droit de revendiquer Beethoven comme lui appartenant, il était ALLEMAND bon sang !

18- C'est valable avec des tas d'autres artistes, chacun ses citoyens !

"On sent le règlement de comptes... susurra Hongrie"

Allemagne remua mal à l'aise ; bon, c'est vrai que il y a une partie de vrai mais touuute petite !

19- Le violet c'est vraiment pas viril, donc Autriche n'a plus le droit de mettre cette couleur

20- Il n'a pas le droit de dire que son grain de beauté est un véritable grain de beauté parce que ça serait la cerise sur le couscous !

"La cerise sur le couscous...? répèta Espagne en dévisageant France.

\- C'est une nouvelle expression, expliqua ce dernier, ce sont les jeunes français qui l'ont inventée !

\- La génération de lumières on dirait... se moqua Prusse. KESESESESE !"

France ne trouva rien à redire, mais se sentit très insulté alors il garda la tête haute et reporta son attention sur la liste. Un peu plus loin, Autriche avait apparemment une réunion avec le chef de son armée, l'un comme l'autre hurlait des choses comme "LA MUSIIIIQUE, LA MUSIIIQUE !"

21- Autriche n'a plus le droit de déclarer la guerre à personne, et si quelqu'un la lui déclare, prière de ne pas apporter d'orchestre symphonique sur le champs de bataille !


	19. Hongrie

_**Bonsoir à tous ! Devinez qui a cru avoir posté mais en fait ce n'était pas le cas ? C'est moi, ouais... Je suis vraiment désolée ! **_

_**On s'approche des 10 000 vues et des 100 reviews et du 20ème chapitre et laissez-moi vous dire que ça fait drôlement plaisir de voir à quel point vous avez pu me suivre ! Merci de me lire et de laisser vos reviews, JE VOUS ADORE TELLEMENT ! **_

_**Aujourd'hui, place à un personnage que j'adore : Hongrie. C'est mon modèle dans la vie, je l'aime d'amour ! J'espère que cette liste vous plaira, et encore merci pour tout ! Le prochain est Pologne ! **_

_**Bonne lecture, **_

_**Capitaine Awesome ~**_

**_21 choses qu'Hongrie n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

1- Hongrie n'a pas le droit de taper Prusse avec une poêle

2- Elle n'a pas le droit de venir lui faire peur la nuit parce que c'est flippant !

3- Elle n'a pas le droit de le tabasser parce que c'est une fille, les filles ne dont pas ça.

4- Elle n'a pas le droit de dire qu'il n'est pas génial parce qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi !

5- En fait, Hongrie n'a pas le droit d'approcher le génial Prusse, kesesese !

6- Hongrie n'a pas le droit de vouloir taper France avec une poêle

7- Et de dire que c'est la mission de Dieu !

8- (Y'a que Jeanne qui peut faire ça…)

9- Elizaveta n'a pas le droit de filmer des scènes qu'elle juge « yaoi »

10- Et encore moins de les partager avec Japon après !

11- Elle n'a pas le droit de chanter des chansons flippantes non plus

12- Et elle devrait arrêter de se baigner sans arrêt dans des sources thermales

13- (Même si c'est très reposant et agréable et que son pays en est rempli !)

14- Elle n'a pas le droit d'être plus viril qu'un homme

15- Et donc elle n'a pas le droit de se déguiser en prince

16- Et en plus de demander à Autriche de se déguiser en princesse

17- Et ensuite, le porter ! Non, elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Autriche, qui regardait les autres de son air hautain habituel.

« Comment tu as pu accepter ça toi ? T'es pas un homme ou quoi ? Attaqua Prusse.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Répondit l'aristocrate.

\- C'était par amour, honhonhon ! Ajouta France d'un air moqueur.

\- Veee, c'est mignon ! Sourit innocemment Italie. »

Et les voilà donc partis pour un débat inutile sur le pourquoi du comment Autriche a accepté de s'habiller en princesse. Nous allons passer ce moment idiot, même si c'est vrai que c'est une question à se poser…

18- Hongrie n'a pas le droit de donner des noms roumains à ses chiens sous prétexte qu'elle n'aime pas Roumanie

19- En fait, Hongrie n'a le droit de détester personne parce qu'elle a des méthodes de haine très étranges

« Des méthodes de haine ? Répéta Autriche.

\- Des méthodes de haine. Confirma Prusse le plus sérieusement possible. »

Et Prusse et sérieux en même temps c'est très étrange et très flippant, Autriche en garde des souvenirs très traumatisants…

20- Hongrie n'a pas le droit d'être aussi compliquée qu'un Rubik's Cub, même si c'est une invention de chez elle !

Hongrie était en réalité assise non loin d'eux depuis le début. Elle était occupée à dérouler et enrouler ce que la plupart des nations présentes prenaient pour un bout de papier. Enfin autorisée à s'approcher, la jeune femme avança et présenta ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avec ,un grand sourire pervers

« Regardez ! C'est l'une des inventions de chez moi : le préservatif musical ! Je suis sûre que ça te plaira Autriche. »

Le dénommé Autriche écarquilla des yeux et rougit furieusement.

21- En parlant d'inventions, Hongrie n'a plus le droit de laisser les gens de chez elle inventer tout et n'importe quoi.


	20. Pologne

_**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien et que vous profitez un max' ! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser pour ce petit mot et juste vous remercier et vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture pour cette liste qui m'avait d'ailleurs été demandée. La prochaine est Ukraine ~**_

_**Merci de me lire, merci de me laisser vos reviews, je vous aime ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir commencé ces petites listes et heureuse d'avoir autant de retours positifs. Je vous aime !**_

_**Capitaine Awesome~**_

**_21 choses que Pologne n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

1- Pologne n'a pas le droit de repeindre sa maison en rose

2- Et il n'a pas le droit d'avoir un poney aussi

3- Surtout si sa raison c'est « parce que c'est trop mignoooon genre »

4- Pologne n'a genre pas le droit de dire « genre » dans genre toutes ses phrases

5- Et il devrait calmer ses manières efféminées, ça va pas du tout ça

6- Pologne n'a pas le droit de ne pas avoir peur de Russie, kolkolkol

7- Et encore moins quand il sait qu'il va l'attaquer.

8- D'ailleurs, il n'a pas le droit de vouloir déplacer son pays pour se sauver

9- C'est pas possible ça !

10- Et quand un gentil ami se décide à l'appeler, Pologne n'a pas le droit de lui manquer de respect !

11- Pologne n'a pas le droit de compter autant de gens intelligents sur son sol, c'est pas juste !

12- Il n'a donc plus le droit de gagner de prix Nobel

13- Et encore moins d'inventer ou de découvrir des choses (toutes disciplines confondues)

14- LE HERO ICI PRESENT DEMANDE À POLOGNE DE NE PLUS METTRE DE KETCHUP SUR LES PIZZAS ! QU'IL EN METTE DIRECTEMENT DANS LA PIZZA DRUFUUUU

"Il fait vraiment ça ? Demanda Lituanie surpris.

\- Hell yes ! Je voulais juste écrire ça, so bye bye !"

Et Amérique repartit aussitôt, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à Russie. Russie qui comme d'habitude souriait, une aura noire autour de lui.

15- Feliks n'a pas le droit de continuer à s'habiller en fille

16- Ni même à se comporter en fille

17- Et puis ses manières de fille... Il doit vraiment arrêter !

18- En fait, il doit devenir viril. (Je sais que c'est impossible, mais l'espoir fait vivre)

19- Pologne n'a pas le droit de faire son mauvais joueur, surtout si c'est pour jeter un échiquier parce qu'il perdait

20- Feliks doit être plus modéré dans ses propos et arrêter de parler aussi franchement, un jour il aura des problèmes !

Au loin, Lituanie aperçut sans problème Pologne, vêtu d'une robe traditionnelle de son pays et une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux. Il parlait avec de petits gestes pour remettre ses cheveux en place, un sourire arrogant sur le visage. Lituanie se rappela sans mal le côté égoïste de son ami, il commença à noter le dernier point quand il se souvient d'une fois où Pologne, dans son égoïsme, avait dit quelque chose qu'il l'avait touché.

21- Pologne n'a pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste, à part en ce qui concerne Lituanie et l'amitié qu'il lui porte. Là, il a le droit !

Heureux, Lituanie reposa la liste et s'approcha de son ami, se faisant salement ignoré. Mais cela ne le toucha pas, il adorait son ami tout de même !


	21. Ukraine

_**Hello ! Il fait horriblement chaud, je me meurs ! J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire cette liste, j'avais pas trop d'inspiration... C'est vrai qu'Ukraine ne fait pas partie de mes personnages préférés, mais j'ai pour but de faire TOUS les pays mentionnés dans Hetalia. Sans plus attendre voici Ukraine, la prochaine sera Biélorussie.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Capitaine Awesome ~**_

**_21 choses qu'Ukraine n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

1- Ukraine n'a pas le droit de mettre de décolleté

2- Ukraine n'a pas le droit de courir

3- Ukraine n'a pas le droit de ne pas mettre de soutien-gorge (c'est bien une remarque d'homme ça, ils ne comprennent pas les contraintes des grosses poitrines…)

4- Bref, Ukraine n'a pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mettre trop en avant sa poitrine généreuse

5- (C'est pour sa propre sécurité, ne vous y trompez pas)

6- Ukraine doit arrêter d'être aussi pleurnicheuse

7- Elle doit également s'excuser pour tout

8- Elle ne doit plus s'enfuir parce qu'elle a des problèmes d'argent KOLKO L

9- UKRAINE N'A PAS LE DROIT D'AIMER GRAND FRERE

10- UKRAINE N'A PAS LE DROIT D'AIMER GRAND FRERE

11- UKRAINE N'A PAS LE DROIT D'AIMER GRAND FRERE

12- UKRAINE N'A PAS LE DROIT D'AIMER GRAND FRERE

13- UKRAINE N'A PAS LE DROIT D'AIMER Gsdhqsjehsjqdrghkqz

« Biélorussie ! hurla Hongrie en lui prenant des mains le crayon.

\- Je vais te tuer, rend moi ça ! lui cracha l'autre blonde. »

Pendant qu'elles se battaient, Russie regardait la scène avec son air mignon habituel, lançant des petits KOLKOLKOL joyeux. Liechtenstein se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là, et Estonie, Lituanie et Lettonie préparaient un plan en cachette pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

14- Ukraine n'a pas le droit de continuer à se faire commander par Russie, il faut qu'elle se batte !

15- Et pour se faire, Ukraine doit arrêter de parler le russe.

« Tu veux que je te déclare la guerre ? demanda Russie.

\- Ukraine est mon amie ! se justifia Hongrie. Je lui donne simplement des conseils. Tu es d'accord Lili ?

\- Je…je… bégaya Liechtenstein.

\- Tiens, à ton tour d'écrire quelque chose ! »

La jeune fille prit le crayon sous les regards attentifs de toute l'assemblée.

16- Ukraine n'a pas le droit d'arrêter ses fêtes traditionnelles, parce qu'elles sont super !

17- Et elle devrait porter les tenues de chez elle plus souvent, elles sont très jolies.

Lili reposa timidement le crayon, et à sa grande joie, elle ne se fit pas tuer par les autres participants.

18- Elle n'a plus le droit de continuer avec ses transports en commun pourris, elle veut tuer ses citoyens ou quoi ?

19- D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas le droit de réutiliser ses vieux hangars utilisés pendant les guerres pour y faire des métros, c'est super glauque n'empêche…

20- Ukraine n'a plus le droit de s'approcher de près ou de loin au nucléaire, une catastrophe à Tchernobyl c'est déjà trop

La concernée entra dans la pièce, les mains chargées de différentes assiettes et sa volumineuse poitrine faisant ses petits « boing boing » habituels. En posant les assiettes sur la table, elle commença à donner le nom de chacune des spécialités de chez elle et très vite, tous les pays présents remarquèrent une chose :

21- Ukraine doit arrêter de mettre le nom de sa capitale dans le nom de ses spécialités culinaires


	22. Biélorussie

_**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous demander pardon pour ne pas répondre à vos reviews et pour ne pas respecter mon propre calendrier cette dernière semaine. Depuis la sortie de Pokémon Go, je suis assez souvent dehors et je ne trouve plus le temps d'écrire. Aussi, je suis arrivée à des personnages un peu exploités qui me donnent du fil à retordre. **_

_**J'espère faire mieux à la rentrée, en m'attaquant de nouveau à des personnes plus accessibles comme les Nordiques, Grèce, Turquie, les Asiats... Bref, Biélorussie signe la fin de la série d'été je pense, avec mon départ en vacances très proche... Ce chapitre a d'ailleurs été écrit en collaboration avec une personne que j'adore vraiment beaucoup. Merci de ton aide ma Chacha 3 **_

_**Alors je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, et je vous remercie pour tout ! Vos reviews m'ont toutes vraiment touché, alors continuez d'en laisser si le coeur vous en dit !**_

_**Bonne lecture, et à bientôt, **_

_**Capitaine Awesome ~**_

**_21 choses que Biélorussie n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

1- Biélorussie doit arrêter de faire peur aux autres

2- Elle doit arrêter de penser que son grand frère lui appartient

3- Dans cette fabuleuse optique, il va falloir qu'elle arrête de lui faire des demandes en mariage

4- Du fait de son obsession pour son grand frère, elle devrait penser à consulter un psychologue pour le bien de tous

5- Elle n'a plus le droit de le suivre à la trace non plus

6- Ni de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes

7- Ni dissuader ceux qui oseraient s'approcher de lui (Russie cherche des amis, le pauvre !)

« C'est pas crédible, décréta France en soupirant, personne ne dirait de Russie ça !

\- C'est le seul moyen trouvé, elle pourrait reconnaître nos écritures ! expliqua Ukraine.

\- Et Picardie, tu ne penses pas qu'elle le retrouvera ? S'inquiéta le français.

\- Tant pis, ce n'est pas un pays lui ! KOLKOLKOL ! sourit Russie. »

Et oui, les pays devaient biens s'attaquer au cas plus que délicat de Biélorussie, et dans un soucis d'anonymat face à la jeune femme, France avait fait venir l'une de ses régions, Picardie. Il avait pensé à Franche Compté mais déjà qu'on ne le connait pas, alors si il meurt c'est pas très gentil… En plus, Picardie aimait rendre service à sa nation, brave picard va !

8- Biélorussie n'a pas le droit d'avoir un NOM de pays avec "Russie" dedans pour se rapprocher de son frère (c'est du plagiait, ça !)

9- Elle n'a plus le droit de griffer les portes parce que Russie est dans la pièce, c'est pas sympa pour les portes…

10- Elle n'a pas le droit d'accéder aux couteaux

11- Ou à n'importe quels ustensiles potentiellement mortels

12- Biélorussie ne devrait pas garder pour elle seule la façon d'effrayer Russie

Russie eut un rire nerveux, lançant un regard très peu rassurant à la région française, qui, de peur, baissa la tête à la vitesse de la lumière.

13- Elle n'a pas le droit de continuer à se montrer enjouée mais de manière négative… !

14- Et elle n'a pas le droit de prendre la place d'autres pays (même si ça les aide parfois)

15- Biélorussie n'a pas le droit d'essayer de sympathiser avec les autres pays de manière brutale

16- Elle n'a pas le droit non plus de ne se montrer sympathique, timide ou enjouée qu'avec son frère

17- D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas le droit de ne complimenter que lui, la fois avec le chocolat chaud de Macao était un bon début !

18- Bela' n'a pas le droit de faire des canulars téléphoniques genre carrément pas drôles aux autres

« Attends, genre, c'est trop flagrant que c'est moi ! S'inquiéta Pologne.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je sais ce que je fais. Sourit gentiment Picardie. »

Et comme Picardie est adorablement gentil, Pologne n'ajouta rien.

19- Elle n'a pas le droit d'être aussi philosophe parfois, c'est déprimant

20- Et puis, elle devrait laisser les sciences occultes aux pros, vraiment !

Picardie tourna la tête, attendant la dernière directive. Il savait qu'il risquait sa vie mais s'en fichait pas mal, il n'était même plus une région après tout, Nord-Pas-de-Calais s'en tirait bien sans lui ! En regardant attentivement, il vit la jeune fille en question penchée vers le sol. Intrigué, il regarda dans cette même direction et tomba… sur une pierre. Surpris, il se demanda combien de temps la biélorusse continuerait à regarder cette pierre. Derrière lui, Ukraine soupira

« Encore ? Elle va rester là des heures ! Picardie, j'ai la dernière phrase ! »

21- Biélorussie n'a pas le droit de plonger dans ses pensées aussi rapidement, on sait qu'elle pense à la vie mais bon…


	23. Lettonie

_**Bonjour à tous, et oui, voici mon GRAND RETOUR pour cette fanfic' en tout cas. Peut être que certains pensaient que j'étais morte ? Je vais pas vous faire cette joie pour le moment, peut être plus tard ~ J'ai des tas de projets et d'envies pour cette nouvelle année scolaire aussi bien au plan personnel que dans les fanfictions, je vais essayer de ne pas trop m'étaler par contre... **_

_**Je sais que vous attendez les nordistes avec impatience parce que se sont vos amours, moi aussi j'attends avec impatience de les écrire ! Ils vont débarquer pour le mois d'octobre si tout se passe bien ~ Le rythme sera normalement d'un chapitre par semaine, posté le dimanche et si j'en crois mon planning j'en aurai terminé avec les pays utilisés par Himapapa en mars 2017 ! **_

_**Quand elle sera terminée, cette fanfic devrait faire environ 40/50 chapitres, ce qui n'est pas mal du tout. Merci de me suivre et de me soutenir, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi ~**_

_**Nous sommes donc avec Lettonie, et je peux vous dire qu'Estonie se sentait plus en écrivant cette liste, elle est un peu particulière, voyez de vous même.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

_**Capitaine Awesome ~**_

**_21 choses que Lettonie n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

_Préface :_

Les choses que nous n'avons pas le droit de faire sont nombreuses, et je dois avouer que d'écrire cette thèse sur les choses que Lettonie ne devrait plus faire a été une vraie réflexion de l'âme. J'ai pu être à la fois le juge d'un autre, mais aussi jugé par moi-même. Cependant, pendant ma recherche pour cette ébauche de thèse, car oui, après une relecture de ces quelques lignes je n'ai pu que penser que mes travaux ne pouvaient être appelés « thèse » pour le moment, n'étant pas assez aboutis, j'ai pu apprendre et comprendre le fonctionnement d'une nation qui m'est extrêmement proche, aussi bien géographiquement que physiquement. (Lettonie est assis près de moi en ce moment.) Je ne peux que continuer à penser à qu'avec un peu plus de travail, je pourrais publier cet essai et me faire, une fois encore, apprécié par de nombreux lecteurs.

1- Lettonie se doit d'arrêter de trembler

2- Il doit désormais se tenir avec vigueur devant le monde entier,

3- Et, d'une diction claire et forte, énoncé avec détermination ce qu'il veut

4- Les larmes sont bien évidemment INTERDITES !

5- (Estonie se porte d'ailleurs volontaire pour lui enseigner ce qu'il doit savoir sur ce sujet)

6- Raivis doit apprendre à dire « non » à Russie et ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds

7- Même s'il a du mal, il va devoir apprendre à lire l'atmosphère (et non, ce n'est pas dans un livre, Italie, Amérique…)

8- Lettonie n'a plus le droit d'aimer les romans et les poèmes d'amour, déjà qu'il est faible et pleure souvent, si on découvrait cette vérité à son sujet…

Rehaussant ses lunettes avec classe, Estonie fit mine de croiser les jambes et prendre un air occupé lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le salon Lituanie.

« … Estonie ? demande ce dernier.

\- Oui, Lituanie ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air… hum… constipé ? Tu as besoin d'aller aux petits coins ? »

Dire que l'estonien était surpris était un euphémisme et son air supérieur et classe alors ? Lançant un sourire éclatant de confiance en soi, il se mit à expliquer ses « « « « « travaux » » » » » » sur Lettonie au lituanien qui buvait ses paroles, partagé entre l'admiration et la peur …

« Je vais t'aider ! Finit-il par déclarer, Lettonie mérite ce qu'il y a de meilleur ! »

9- Lettonie doit arrêter de cacher son intelligence, je sais que c'est un génie !

10- Il doit arrêter de faire semblant de ne pas être fort parce que je suis sûr qu'au fond il l'est !

11- (L'aide d'Estonie est cependant toujours disponible)

12- (Tu dois le faire seul, Lettonie !)

Soudain, un grand bruit se faire entendre puis une petite chose blonde entra dans la pièce en hurlant :

« Latviaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Et oui, c'était Sealand, la petite micro nation très… hyper active ? Les deux nations à part entière se mirent alors en quête d'expliquer le plus clairement possible la situation au plus jeune. Prit d'une certaine envie de participer, ce dernier attrapa le crayon abandonné sur la table dans la précipitation et se mit à griffonner de son écriture enfantine :

13- Latvia doit être fort pour nous deux !

14- Et surtout, il doit arrêter d'avoir peur des autres, c'est pas courageux ça.

15- Ensuite, quand ça sera fait, il devra me considérer comme étant une véritable nation

16- Et après, il devra imposer son point de vue à touuuuutes les autres nations

17- MEME RUSSIE ! OUAAAAAAAAAAIS !

18- Et comme ça, il pourra arrêter de faire le grand frère avec moi !

Après avoir calmé l'enfant turbulent avec une barre chocolatée bon marché, notre héros (Estonie) reprit la tête des opérations pour terminer une liste déjà bien remplie.

19- Lettonie doit également savoir se détacher du passé, en jetant certaines choses en rapport avec le russe par exemple

20- Et ainsi, se détacher de son lourd passé en commun avec cet homme horrible

21- Enfin, selon une étude générale, le letton devrait arrêter d'être aussi mignon, il donne envie à certaines personnes de faire des choses déplacées…

_Postface :_

L'écriture de cet essai se révéla bien plus ardue que ce que j'espérais, ainsi, ma réflexion interrompue à maintes reprises par des éléments perturbateurs, j'espère pouvoir me rattraper avec la rédaction très prochaine d'une pareille liste concernant cette fois-ci le personnage qu'est Lituanie, que nous avons d'ailleurs rencontré dans cette première fois. Je reste ouvert cependant à toutes critiques, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives. C'était l'époustouflant Estonie, encore une fois pour son merveilleux blog !

Sealand le plus beau pays _a dit_ : JE SUIS UN PAYS !

America the hero _a dit_ : The fuck you said, dude ? HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Lettonie _a dit_ : C'est g-gênant, mais m-merci...


	24. Lituanie

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**A j'ai une semaine de retard, je sais, je pouvais pas faire mieux. En fait, j'avais écrit la liste d'Estonie avant celle de Lituanie et au dernier moment j'ai changé l'ordre ce qui fait que j'avais une liste qui manquait et une liste d'avance. C'est compliqué... J'ai déjà commencé celle de Norvège alors qu'il arrive que fin octobre, c'est horrible !**_

_**Bref, voici donc Lituanie qui arrive avec sa liste. J'espère que ça vous plaire, je n'ai plus de retours donc je me dis que ça va...?**_

_**Bonne lecture, **_

_**Capitaine Awesome ~**_

**_21 choses que Lituanie n'a_****_ genre_****_ pas le droit de faire_**

Préface :

Avoir la chance de retravailler sur ce genre d'essai est bien plus rare que l'on puisse le penser. Il faut d'abord trouver un sujet à sa thèse, un sujet assez connu pour pouvoir le comprendre au mieux mais aussi qui garde une part de mystère pour rendre l'étude plus intéressante. Je ne peux que me réjouir de voir ce cas de figure se présenter avec les deux autres représentants des Baltiques. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de retours sur ma première analyse, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, le temps donnera à mon œuvre la renommée qu'elle mérite. La préface étant rédigée avant l'œuvre en elle-même, j'espère que mon étude vous satisfera et vous apportera des éléments en plus sur mon sujet du jour : Lituanie.

1- Lituanie ne peut pas continuer à être le pays baltique le plus vieux.

Lettonie lança un regard incrédule à Estonie qui remettait ses lunettes, est-ce qu'il se lisait quand il écrivait ou… ?

« E-Estonie…

\- Oui, mon cher Lettonie ? »

Et le letton décida de laisser tomber, il n'était pas prêt à faire face aux arguments sans faille et parfaitement bien illustrés d'Estonie. Alors il laissa l'autre continuer dans un silence respectueux, presque craintif.

2- C'est une place à hautes responsabilités avec laquelle il semble avoir beaucoup de mal… Estonie semble être un meilleur parti.

3- Lituanie doit se montrer moins introverti.

4- Il n'a pas le droit de faire confiance à ses nouvelles rencontres.

5- Il n'a donc pas le droit de se faire manipuler.

6- Comme prescrit dans le cas de Lettonie, il n'a pas le droit de laisser Russie l'intimider, même s'il semble être plus tenace que le letton.

7- Il doit arrêter d'avoir le « béguin » pour Biélorussie, puisque la demoiselle le déteste plus qu'autre chose.

8- C'est pourquoi il ne doit plus lui demander de rendez-vous,

9- Et donc ne plus se faire casser les doigts.

10- En somme, il doit se comporter comme un homme.

11- Lituanie se doit également de ne plus jamais travailler pour les Etats-Unis d'Amérique,

12- Et encore moins parler de ce pays comme étant le paradis ou autres, les Baltiques se doivent de montrer l'exemple au reste de l'Europe, pas se soumettre aux anciennes superpuissances.

Soudain, un tourbillon de rose et de paillettes entra dans la pièce, on entendit au loin un hennissement plutôt adorable. Estonie savait. Il l'attendait Pologne en personne se tenait devant lui, portable à la main, un air blasé sur le visage. Avec un mouvement de cheveux, il prit la parole :

« Genre, Estonie, je suis ton blog je te signale je suis donc genre au courant de tout ce que tu fais ! »

Le susnommé étouffa un léger juron c'était une erreur tactique regrettable qui l'avait amené dans cette situation délicate. Il savait que fasse au polonais, ses chances de finir la liste sans encombre venaient de passer dans le négatif. Soupirant, il s'inclina devant son adversaire qui sortit une panoplie de crayons de couleurs.

« Lituanie est genre mon meilleur ami, dit-il en débouchant un crayon, je suis genre obligé d'écrire. »

Sur ces mots, il commença l'écriture de la fin de la liste, déjà bien entamée :

13- Liet est obligé de rester genre le meilleur ami de Pologne

14- Il doit genre, toujours lui être fidèle et le défendre

15- Il doit aussi genre laisser Pologne repeindre sa maison à lui en rose

16- Comme ça ils auront des maisons genre trop assorties !

17- Lituanie doit genre m'expliquer d'où sortent ces cicatrices qui sont genre sur son dos

18- Parce que je ne vais genre pas accepter de ne pas tout connaitre de lui.

Estonie et Lettonie qui étaient encore présents se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs, mais ne préfèrent pas interagir à ce propos.

19- Toris doit maintenant se déplacer à dos de poney parce que c'est genre plus pratique

20- Et il doit arrêter de m'appeler dès que quelqu'un veut me faire la guerre pour ensuite douter de mes plans genre super élaborés quoi.

21- Il doit genre sérieusement apprendre à comprendre mes blagues genre hyper drôles quoi…

Fier de lui, Pologne partit en embarquant la feuille qu'il s'empressa de remettre à Lituanie.

Postface :

C'est genre la meilleure liste depuis genre le début quoi, y'a aucun doute là-dessus !

_Lituanie _a dit : … Argh…


	25. Estonie

**_Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? _**

**_Vous pensiez qu'après les vacances j'allais m'arrêter ? Moi aussi. En fait, il va juste avoir une baisse de régime intense, je vais tourner à... un chapitre par semaine ? Je garantis pas mieux, peut être même pire ! Ne m'en voulez pas, je fais de mon mieux mais la S et moi ça fait 36 000 !_**

**_Me revoici avec un pays pas trop trop connu, Estonie. J'aimerais d'abord terminer les Baltics avant de m'attaquer aux nordiques, du coup je mets Estonie ne "transition". Puisqu'il est assez proche des nordiques, voyez la réflexion._**

**_Bonne lecture, _**

**_Capitaine Awesome ~_**

**_21 choses qu'Estonie n'a pas le droit de faire_**

1- Estonie n'a pas le droit de tenir tête à Russie

2- Estonie doit être respectueux envers Russie

3- Si Estonie continue à se montrer si insolent envers le très gentil Russie, il risque de se faire tuer, et pas de manière très douce

« Hum… déclara Suède, attentif aux remarques écrites par Biélorussie sous le regard légèrement effrayé du russe. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait parmi eux, mais apparemment il se devait d'aider à la réalisation de la liste d'Estonie donc bon…

4- Au lieu de crier quand il voit Lettonie se faire harceler par Russie, il devrait lui venir en aide !

5- Et il devrait améliorer sa relation avec les autres pays baltiques plutôt que de passer sa vie avec les pays nordiques !

« Hey ! s'insurgea Finlande, ce n'est pas très sympathique ça…

\- E-excuse-moi Finlande mais tu s-sais… Il ne nous parle pas plus que ç-ça… dit doucement Lettonie.

\- C'est vrai, l'appuya Lituanie, même si je ne fais pas mieux avec Pologne…

\- Hum. (Je pense que vous devriez en parler, c'est ce que le suédois pensait, mais il ne dérangea pas à le dire.) »

Le silence régna quelques secondes avant que Finlande ne reprenne le crayon

6- Il ne doit JAMAIS arrêter des festivals étranges avec moi !

7- (D'ailleurs, je crois avoir quelques idées pour les années à venir.)

8- Eduard doit arrêter d'avoir autant de capitales, c'est vrai que c'est dur mais il va falloir penser à s'en tenir à une

9- (Et les appeler « capitale d'été » ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, ça ne fonctionne pas non plus. Désolé !)

10- Il devrait également penser à arrêter de passer ses journées sur Internet

11- D'ailleurs, il doit arrêter de se vanter d'avoir créer Skype et Hotmail, on a compris…

12- Et puis, il doit arrêter de tenir son blog parce qu'un jour ça va se retourner contre lui KOLKOLKOL

13- Il doit aussi arrêter de dire avoir vu, je cite, « toutes les nations se transformant en filles grâce à l'intervention de Dieu » !

14- (En plus je croyais qu'il ne croyait pas plus que ça en Dieu…)

15- C'est pareil pour ses… mochis ? Enfin, les petites boules blanches étranges, on ne veut plus en entendre parler !

16- Estonie doit arrêter d'avoir autant de territoires (surtout les îles !) et aussi peu d'habitants, ça n'a absolument aucun sens.

17- Par contre, il doit continuer à avoir autant de forêts, c'est très bien pour l'environnement !

18- Eduard n'a plus le droit de jeter les affaires qu'il a en commun avec RUSSIE, parce qu'il va bientôt NE FAIRE PLUS QU'UN AVEC RUSSIE UNE NOUVELLE FOIS !

19- Et il doit arrêter de se vanter de sa voix, elle n'a absolument rien de révolutionnaire

20- (Il n'a gagné l'Eurovision qu'une fois en plus !)

Lettonie se sentait de plus en plus mal avec Russie, bien qu'il y eu la présence réconfortante des autres pays, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler comme s'il avait horriblement froid… Peut-être était-ce la présence de Russie… ?

Cependant, en repensant un peu plus à son ami estonien, il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où celui-ci avait tremblé de peur devant le russe… Non ! Lui il faisait…

« J-j'ai le dernier… s'exclama-t-il brusquement. »

21- Estonie doit arrêter de faire sa pose étrange avec sa main sous son menton, surtout dans des circonstances particulièrement risquées !


	26. Finlande

_**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement, je suis crevée, stressée et je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs donc c'est pas la forme HAHAHAHA. Bref. J'espère que mon état d'esprit ne transparait pas dans ce chapitre. Je sais que vous les attendiez, ça va faire quelques mois que vous les demandez mais les voici enfin les NORDIQUES !**_

_**On ouvre le bal avec Finlande, Finlande que je trouve absolument adorable et un peu mis de côté parfois... AIMEZ FINLANDE S'IL VOUS PLAIT, DONNEZ LUI DE L'AMOUR !**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**Capitaine Awesome ~**_

**_21 choses que Finlande n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

1- Finlande n'a pas le droit de quitter son mari.

2- Il doit être une gentille femme.

3- (Il le fait très bien d'ailleurs, hum…)

4- Il n'a donc plus le droit d'être agacé par lui.

« Haha ! Suède, toujours le mot pour rire ! » hurla Danemark avec son éternel sourire.

Le dénommé Suède lui lança un regard blasé jamais il n'avait demandé un escadron pour écrire la liste de SA femme qu'IL connaissait parfaitement bien. Pas comme s'il avait besoin de leurs idées… mais il s'était promis de laisser les amis du finlandais aider alors… Surtout que les amis en question venaient de prendre contrôle du stylo.

5- Il doit arrêter de rappeler qu'il est le Père Noël

6- (Même si on le remercie, ça aurait pu être Russie…)

7- Finlande doit arrêter de passer pour un être tout petit et mignon

8- Parce que je (Estonie) suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose d'inquiétant au fond de lui.

« Vraiment, Estonie ? demanda Norvège, très calmement.

\- Bien sûr, je ne me trompe jamais. »

9- Finlande doit rester la maman du groupe !

10- Parce qu'il est celui qui empêche les autres de se disputer et qu'il est très fort pour être très joyeux !

11- Par contre, Tino doit arrêter de mélanger sucreries et alcools

12- Il ne doit pas abuser non plus des salmiakki et des saunas, même si c'est supeeeer relaxant !

13- Finlande doit arrêter d'avoir autant de lacs chez lui (même s'il n'y peut rien en fait…)

14- Il doit aussi essayer d'avoir plus d'habitants, en plus, la Finlande c'est cool !

« Danemark, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher le nombre d'habitants chez lui. Soupira Norvège.

\- Hein ?! hurla celui-ci. Pourquoi ?!

\- Laisse tomber…

\- Hum. Conclut Suède. »

15- Il doit arrêter de faire des championnats étranges comme celui où l'on doit porter sa femme pendant plusieurs épreuves, parce que c'est bizarre

16- Dans les trucs étranges, il devrait arrêter les festivals en commun avec Estonie…

17- Et le sport officiel qui consiste à jeter des Smartphones, faut arrêter ça aussi…

18- Et il devrait laisser tomber avec Nokia, ça fonctionne plus vraiment…

« Tu as été payé par Amérique pour écrire ça ? demanda Danemark sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Estonie lui lança un regard tout sauf amusé, Islande ne les écoutait pas, Norvège se demandait s'il devait utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques pour faire taire le danois ou non et Suède ne disait rien, mais pensait beaucoup.

19- Tino n'a plus le droit d'inventer des choses comme les cocktails Molotov parce que ça ne lui convient pas du tout

20- Et c'est étrange pour lui d'avoir autant de groupes et festivals d'heavy métal, donc ça aussi il arrête.

Pendant que Danemark continuait à parler sans interruption de toutes les interdictions qu'il pouvait marquer, Estonie reçut un MMS de la part du finlandais en question. A ses côtés, Suède faisait tout pour ne pas montrer sa jalousie, mais la curiosité l'emportant, il se pencha pour regarder la photo. Sur celle-ci, apparaissait Finlande, avec un grand sourire sur le visage et dans un endroit fortement éclairé, comme en plein jour. Sauf qu'il faisait nuit en Finlande au moment où les autres écrivaient leur liste…

21- Finlande n'a pas le droit d'avoir du soleil jusqu'à minuit en été, c'est très dérangeant


	27. Suède

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Voici donc (enfin) la suite de ces listes avec Suède qui suit Finlande parce que je les ship trooooop c'est pas possible. Donc, après y aura sans doute Norvège parce que la vie._**

**_Si vous vous demandez d'où je sors mes trucs, en fait, c'est juste des facts random sur les pays que je transcris en réaction hetalienne. Après, si voyez des choses OOC n'hésitez surtout pas !_**

**_Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! _**

**_Capitaine Awesome_**

**_21 choses que Suède n'a pas le droit de faire_**

Finlande était un peu stressé devant sa feuille alors que les autres nordiques se disputaient joyeusement (à comprendre : Danemark se faisait disputer mais il était joyeux donc pas de problème on va dire…)

Le problème était que la liste de Suède devait être écrite, et comme il n'était ABSOLUMENT PAS sa femme, c'était son devoir de… ben… son devoir de femme quoi… Qu'est ce qu'il aurait préféré aller faire sa tournée de Noël !

« BON FIN' ! EST-CE QUE TU ES PREEEEEEEEET ? » hurla le danois en sautillant jusqu'au finlandais.

1- Suède n'a pas le droit de revendiquer Finlande comme étant sa femme

2- Il n'a donc pas le droit de le coller sans arrêt

3- Et encore moins d'écrire une liste dans laquelle il préconise le contraire

4- (Finlande a peur, vraiment, il faut y aller doucement avec lui)

5- Il n'a pas le droit non plus de choisir sa femme sans demander l'avis de la personne en question…

6- … surtout si la personne en question n'est PAS une femme (donc ne peut pas être sa femme, c'est logique pourtant Su-san ? Non ?)

Finlande regardait la liste écrite il y a peu de temps par ses amis, avant de leur lancer un regard il savait que Suède avait travaillé dessus alors quand on lui avait demandé de rendre la pareille… Il avait hésité un peu, c'est vrai, par peur des répercussions mais c'était peut être sa seule de chance d'être enfin libre et-

« Finlande, pourquoi est-ce que tu as le poing levé et une expression d'espoir ? demanda Sealand.

\- HAHAHAHA ! Excuse-moi Fin' mais tu avais une de ces têtes ! Ajouta Danemark.

\- Vous comprendrez quand vous serez mariés de force… marmonna Finlande en se rasseyant, mais il retrouva vite sa détermination et continua la liste. »

7- Il devrait arrêter de faire des tables basses avec des noms aussi compliqués

8- Il y a d'autres moyens de conquérir le monde qu'en implantant des Ikea partout

9- Et puis, les notices de montage sont horribles, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose

10- Et pour terminer avec les Ikea… AVOIR UNE CAFETERIA DANS UN MAGASIN DE MEUBLES C'EST PAS NORMAL !

11- Suède n'a pas le droit de sourire parce que c'est un peu flippant.

12- Mais dans un sens, Suède devrait apprendre à sourire…

13- En fait, il n'a pas le droit d'être flippant, c'est ça le gros soucis.

14- Pour être clair Il n'a pas le droit d'être flippant et pour se faire, il doit arrêter de déployer son aura menaçante !

« On sent tout ton désespoir dans tes mots, Finlande … » fit remarquer Norvège d'un ton détaché.

\- Su-san est adorable mais il fait peur… souffla-t-il en réponse.

\- Adorable ? Suède ? Tu dois être bourré FinFin ! HAHAHA ! Laisse-moi continuer ! Se moqua alors Danemark. »

15- Suède n'a pas le droit de se croire romantique parce que partager un club de golf avec sa femme c'est pas le truc le plus romantique au monde (et le monde entier est d'accord avec ça !)

16- Et avoir une croisière entre Stockholm et Holinski pour acheter de l'alcool pas cher ne lui donne pas non plus le droit de se croire romantique… (essaie encore !)

17- Berwald doit apprendre à parler pendant les débats, parce que oui , il aime bien ça mais rester dans son mutisme ne va pas tout faire…

18- Il ne devrait pas non plus attendre le XXIème siècle pour faire du suédois la langue officielle de son pays ! Ca a été fait mais bon, vraiment ? Attendre jusqu'en 2009 ?

19- Il devrait aussi arrêter de donner le mot de passe de son twitter à un citoyen random chaque année c'est idiot !

« Je trouve le concept trop cool pourtant !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Sealand ! Su-san est très généreux de partager son compte avec ses habitants !

\- Et vos discussions privées à tous les deux, Fin', tu en fais quoi ?

\- Eh ?! N-nous n'avons pas de discussions privées ! Ne commence pas avec ça, Dan…

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'Estonie m'a dit.

\- NORVEGE ! »

20- L'ordinateur c'est bien mais Berwald ne devrait pas laisser ses habitants avoir comme symboles sacrés le « ctrl+v » et le « ctrl+c » !

Le suédois en question finit par arriver dans la salle, suivi de Hanatamago qui sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à se coller à son deuxième maître. Tino essaya un sourire vers le plus grand qui garda les sourcils froncés jusqu'à ce que son portable se mette à sonner

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me _

_Chase the shadows away_

Il sortit alors aussi vite qu'il était entré sous les regards surpris de ses amis et ce fut Danemark qui écrivit la dernière ligne.

21- Par contre, il peut être fier de Volvo et de ABBA parce que ça, c'est la classe !


End file.
